Historically, no till, minimum till, and conventional till planting operations require different implements to accomplish the desired results. Trash clearance, trash avoidance, ground shattering and soil conditions vary, depending on whether one uses no till, minimum till, or conventional till planting. It would be highly desirable if ground preparation, seeding, and fertilizing and herbicide applications can be accomplished with a minimum amount of equipment. Further, single-pass, multiple-ground preparation, seeding, fertilizing, and herbicide operations can be accomplished with expenditures of considerably less man-hours of labor and at a considerable fuel savings. Still further, complete ground preparation, fertilizing, and seeding operations may be performed during a smaller favorable weather "window," whether one uses no till, minimum till, or conventional till planting.
The lateral placement of seeds as well as the depth of seed placement have both been shown to be critical to crop yields. Studies have shown that consistent depth of seeding can affect yields by twenty percent or more.
Lateral placement of seeds with respect to fertilizer placement can affect yield to a great extent. The placement of seeds directly over or under the fertilizer bands can damage the germinating seed whereas the placement of seeds too far to either side of a fertilizer band doesn't allow the growing plant to reach the fertilizer.
Accordingly, a need exists for a multifunction draft implement which will be capable of efficient single-pass ground preparation, fertilizing, seeding, and herbicde application functions in which the seed placement is optimized for depth and lateral placement.
In addition, in the interest of maximum beneficial use of fertilizer, a need exists for a more efficient planting and fertilizing operation wherein the seed is placed in twin parallel rows straddling the fertilizer. There is also a need for a planting and fertilizing operation in which the resulting field allows for very little soil erosion and efficient use of available water.